


Date Night

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crossover Pairings, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quiet night in, Zachary and Andrew cuddle up for their favourite pastime: fanboying over mutual friend Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

A knock at the door puts a smile on Zachary's face. He doesn't even need to look throught the peephole or inqure who might be on the other side. He simply strides to the door and opens it to the brunette Irishman on the other side of the threshhold. There's a brief kiss in greeting before Zach ushers Andrew inside, closing the door behind him. "Go put in the movie. I'll make popcorn. What did you bring this time?"

  
"We've been through nearly all of them, mo chuisle. We're nearly going to have to start in the voice acting work, because I still refuse to watch Sherlock with you. So I brought The Last Enemy. It's a mini-series, but I thought we'd at least start it," Andrew replies.

  
Zach tuts from the kitchen. "I just don't know why you refuse. It's some of your best work. I absolutely adore it." He comes to lean in the doorway between the living room and kitchen so as not to be drowned out by the sound of the popping corn. He smiles at the blush on his boyfriend's face.

  
Andrew looks bashfully at the floor, biting his bottom lip. He mutters, "Thank you" and moves over to the television, putting the first disc into the player. He picks up the universal remote and turns on the TV before moving over to the soda. "Hurry with that popcorn. The sofa is cold without you," he pouted, turning big, brown eyes to his American lover.

  
Zach grins and goes to retrieve their snack, stopping the microwave before it hit ':00'. He dumps it into a bowl and brings out a bottle of wine with two glasses. He settles next to Andrew on the couch and pours a glass of wine for each of them as the shorter man queues up the first episode of 'The Last Enemy'.

  
Snacks and wine shared between them, they cuddle side-by-side and both contain honest-to-god squeals as they watch Benedict Cumberbatch give one of his many marvellous performances.

  
"My god, he's so wonderful. Look a him," Andrew sighs.

  
"I know," Zachary agrees wistfully. "Especially when he's drunk and overly-supportive." He smiles and presses a kiss to Andrew's temple, content with yet another date night in.

**Author's Note:**

> "mo chuisle" is an Irish term of endearment meaning "my love", or- more literally- "my pulse" or "my heartbeat".


End file.
